Modern child car seats are safer than prior models, due in large part to improved structure and materials.
Many seats are also easier to use than prior models, by being easier to install, secure the child within, and remove the seat, for instance.
Traditional seats and seat-mounting systems, while more reliable than their predecessors, present challenges. One is that, depending on vehicle design, it is often difficult to use the rear passenger-seating area selectively, at times, for seating an adult or older child and, at other times, for using a child seat.